things happen
by Channy-fan-001
Summary: summray inside suck at summrays


Alice Brandon and Jasper hale have been friends forever. What happens when he starts to hide some things from her and she becomes determined to find out what it is? Read and find out. :)

Alice's p.o.v.

I was laying on my back staring up at the ceiling, thinking about my best friend, Jasper Hale, playing with my hair.

I had my radio on full blast, i found myself singing along to "One Time" by Justin Bieber.

Jasper lived next door to me and our windows were right next to each other, so you see into the other room if we had the curtains open.

My curtains were open and I was dancing around my room, like a moron, when I got a glimpse at something outside the window.

I stopped dancing and walked over to my bed and grabbed a notepad and wrote: Hey it's nice to see you, too.

Jasper laughed and wrote: Hey, nice dancing. . I giggled and smiled at him.

xXx the next day at school xXx

I walked up to Jasper in the hallway; he was leaning up against his locker, which was right next to mine.

"Hey, Jasper," I said putting in my locker combination.

He didn't answer, so I waved my hand in front of his face and called his name.

"Jasper, Jasper, You there?" I called again. This time he snapped out of his trance.

"Do what…huh…" He trailed of looking at me and shook his head.

"You ok?" I questioned him grabbing my books and my binder.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone!" He shouted at me and walked off, leaving me about to cry.

Bella walked up to me and poked me in the arm and then the stomach.

"Alice, why are you crying?" She demands hugging me and pulling us off to our first period and commanded me to tell her every thing.

"He yelled at me that's all!" I snapped at her, I could see the hurt in her eyes. "I'm so, sorry, Bella."

I hugged her and saw Jasper walk into the room and I groan, letting go of Bella.

He sat down in front of Bella and I, we exchanged glances with each other. Then, I started to write a note Jasper.

Jasper

Hey what was wrong you've never yelled at me before? You've been acting really weird lately. I was just wondering if we're still friends or what.

Alice Brandon

I finished and handed him the note. Then he wrote something and handed

Alice

No I dont want to be friends with you. Why would i just leave me alone.

Jasper Hale

I stared at the note with my mouth open slightly. Bella must have noticed because she snatched it out of my grip.

I tried to force the tears back, but they came anyway. Bella hugged me and Edward patted me on the back.

Jasper looked back and rolled his eyes at me. That's when the tears turn into anger.

I snapped my pencil in half, everyone staring at Bella and me.

Then, Mr. Vanner walked in and to front the class, clearing his throat._ Oh how I hate that sound, _I thought to myself.

The end of the day came in a blur. I drove home and sat in my car trying to hold myself together, tears streaming down my cheeks.

I got out of my car, locking it as I got out, and into my house. I went straight to my room, turning on my CD player on full blast.

It usually made me feel better, but today it was just making feel worse. I looked over at my window; the curtains were opened, expecting to see Jasper looking back at me, nothing.

I laid on my stomach, writing in my journal. Then, I paused and laid my head on my journal. I looked up and saw a shadow at the corner of my room. I shook my head trying to tell myself it was nothing.

I felt my cheeks, they were coated in tears.

_I just wish love wasn't so hard, _I thought as I sensed a pretense.

I looked around but nothing was there. I shook my head trying to get to thoughts out of my mind.

I soon fell asleep, and then I was in a deserted football field. There was a person at the other end of the field. I made my way down the field as I neared closer I realized it was Jasper crouched over a motionless body. I stepped closer recognizing the girl. No it can't be, it just can't be. It's impossible. Jasper sat there, in a crouch, above _my_ dead, motionless body. I tried to scream but nothing came out. Then I realized what he was doing he was like a vampire sucking my blood. I winced at the sight. He _was_ a vampire I realized as he stood up and smiled a brilliant smile, showing his fangs.

I woke up with a jerk, when I saw Jasper at his window. He waved and smiled. I waved back.

I started to cry again, grabbing my phone to text Bella.

_Bella I need you to come over NOW-Pixie_

_Why what happened-Bella Cullen _

_I tell just get over here-Pixie _


End file.
